


His daughter no scratch that his son

by Kitten1321



Series: LGBT fics [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten1321/pseuds/Kitten1321
Summary: I feel like there's not enough Trans ftm pics that are platonic therefore we get this dad!Geralt and grandpa! Vesemir.Using my deadname and new name in this fic you can change in your head. Don't bind with bandages.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader
Series: LGBT fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125761
Kudos: 1





	His daughter no scratch that his son

Staring up at the stars above your head your long white hair spread out like a lion's mane around you. Your chest started to hurt from binding all day but you had no way to take it off without your father Geralt questioning what you were doing you could slice it off and igni it before he noticed but that's a risk so you left it until he walked further into the forest to go hunting

" Andrea I am going hunting you stay here and keep the fire going" he said 

" Ok Dad" you said through gritted teeth in a slight pain.

You threw your shirt off and ripped off the bandages you were using to bind and threw them into the fire and sat in just a v neck crop top that Ciri made you last year for yule. Thinking of the Lion cub of Cinitra made you yearn to be near her in Kaer Morhen with your grandpa and uncles as Geralt often called them.

You have been with Geralt for nearly forty years now. It's a good thing you are a witcher and not a human because otherwise he would have to go through losing another family member and you are certain he wouldn't be able to live through it. 

The purge was still raw in both your minds you weren't there but the stories of how your family burned because humans were jealous of what many saw as a curse many didn't have a choice. 

You however you chose to be a witcher. Many think it was for a selfish reason like you wanted to be important but the reason is that you wanted to help people the added bonus of a place you would be accepted for you not what your body could give them or couldn't also influenced it to some degree

Your father came back and walked over carrying a deer over his shoulders. He saw that your chest was heavily bruised.

" Please tell me that's from a hunt and you haven't been binding again even though Vesemir told you not to for another two months because of your bruised ribs" said Geralt cutting into the deer and placing the chunks of the meat in the cooking pot 

" Maybe" you said trying to cover them.

"Andrea! For fuck sake really it was only two months to wait it's not like it's going to kill you!" 

" My name isn't Andrea! It's Icraus!" You said getting up and walking away

" And- Icraus come back here and explain this to me you know I am no good with this kind of thing" Geralt said between angry huffs.

You come running around the corner a tear running down your face you run at him and pin him to the floor normally he would stand his ground but he knows you need a fight 

" Fight back you fucker" you said going to hit him in the face he pushed you into a tree 

" Talk to me Icraus I cannot help you if you shut down and get more prickly than Lambert" said Geralt dragging you back to the camp

" Fuck you" you said spitting on the floor by his feet 

" Wow so mature you wouldn't think you are nearly 50" he said as he packed away the camp  
" We are going home no arguments I will tie you to roach if I have to"


End file.
